Some one like me
by Joanie Doe
Summary: A new neighbor has moved in by Grandpa's and when Miyo comes to Grandpa's cabin before heading back to Japan a 'war' breaks out. Slap stick humor, be prepaird for dangure...


Tittle: Some one like me.  
  
Time: It's right in between Kick Back & Mega mountain, so Rocky is 15, Colt14 and Tum Tum is 8 almost 9.  
Cast: Sean Fox as Rocky, Max Slade as Colt and Chad Power as Tum Tum. (I know Chad is from the first 2 movies & Sean is from Kick back, but Michael doesn't want to act any more and Chad & Sean look more like brothers. So humor me. Besides the guys aren't kids any more either.  
Caroline Junko King as Miyo, Lindsay Felton as Jennifer, Crystle Lightning as Jo, and Matthew Butichese as Tony (Tony's a new character I made up.)  
  
Summery: A new neighbor has moved in by Grandpa's and when Miyo comes to the   
Grandpa's cabin before heading back to Japan a 'war' breaks out.  
  
  
Sigh, what a boring day. It had rained a little earlier so it was muddy out side making it harder to move the fur nature into the new house.  
Mom would freak if I got her sofa dirty and tracked in mud on the carpets, which she'd had cleaned before we moved in. Mom is very matriculate about keeping her house clean.  
So I decided to work on arranging some of the things in the kitchen and get dinner cooked before dad comes home. He had an out of town business trip and would be coming to our new house for the first time tonight.  
I told mom that she shouldn't tell dad where we where moving too, we could just leave him behind. It's not like he'd care, he works to much to notice, he lives in his office and hotel rooms not with us any way. But of course mom didn't like me talking like that and I got reprimanded for it.  
  
  
Another sigh. Why is my life so miserable any way? I wrote to my half sister today, she live in Japan. I've known about her for a long while, most my life really, but I've never talked to her before.   
Dad talks about her from time to time, I think he really wants to raise her. I wander why he didn't just stay married to his first wife and be with his daughter. But I'll probably never know that answer. I certainly won't find out from him.  
Any way as I was saying I wrote my sister a letter a little while ago to ask if I could come visit her. The truth is I don't really care where I go but I want to go some where away, away from my family and I found out that I could be a trance student in Japan. Mom said she'd let me go if I was staying with some one I know, I don't know any one in Japan! It was one of those trick answers, you know when your parents say yes just so that they don't look like the bad guys but they put a ridicules stipulation so you can't do what you want, yeah one of those answers.  
But I'll trick my mom, I'll get to know Miyo and I'll go to Japan.  
  
I can't help but smile now as I stir in some spices in to the soup and remember my plan. I just wish Miyo would hurry up and write back!  
  
There was a knock on the door and when I answered it a girl was standing there. She looked to be some where around my age. She had brown eyes, black hair and nice dark skin. She looks very pretty smiling, and she happened to be smiling right then.  
I'd like to say I was cool and gave a natural crook of the eye brows, smiled and said "hey what's up baby?" But I didn't.  
  
Instead I'm rather certain I blushed because of my thoughts of her being so pretty, and cocked a nervous "who are you?"  
  
She laughed politely, "hello I'm Jo, you're neighbor. Who are you?"  
  
"Ah.. Tony, Tony Hoggeous." Yes that's right I'm Tony. But all my friends call me Ton, or they would if I had any friends.  
  
"Hi Tonny. I came over to give your family these cookies my mom baked." She handed my a basket with cloth draped over it. It was a small basket about the size of a bread basket you find at fancy restrounts but it was very different looking. it was painted dark read and had some designs on it. When I noticed the designs I realized Jo must be native American. I'm such a spaz for not guessing by her nice skin tone... she's so pretty.   
  
"Where do you live?" I ask and try to stay cool... rather stop being a spaz and start playing it cool, may be I can get her phone number. Do Native American's have phones?  
  
"Just a mile down that road," Jo pointed to a dirt road. It was the road the relater had told mom and me it lead to a small community. why hadn't he said any thing about Indians I wander.  
  
"Great," is said it a little to excitedly and she smiled at me to my surprise.  
"It is great meeting new friends. I'll introduce you to some people in town if you like."  
"Sure." friends, I'm going to make friends! After spending my life movie from house to house constantly and being taught by tooters I just make get my break. May be meet some one like me, may be I all ready have in Jo.  
  
We talked a little while longer and then I remembered to invited Jo in for cooks. But she said she had to go but if it was all right she'd come over later tonight and help me move in some of my stuff.  
When I got back to the kitchen the soup was boiling over, but I didn't care though, things where looking up.   
  
Later that night I was in a rush to get the house looking as good as could be with out being obvious that I was trying to impress Jo. Mom called to say that the secant moving truck had broke down on the side of the road and she wouldn't get home till late, but dad should be home soon. We both knew he wouldn't be home till late, but she likes to pretend that he's always on time and we should expect him on time.  
So I'll have the house to my self, and Jo if she'll ever get here. But I still had work to do, so I tried not to be inpatient and just get the choirs done so that when Jo was here we could just hang out. I wandered what sort of music she lessons to and what sort of movies she likes. Before she'd left we talked about "The Goonies," a child hood favorite of mine, Jo's too.   
  
I had also found out that the little village down the dirt road use to be an Indian reservation, most of this town had been a part of the reserve at some point. But then a business man came around and set up a business that gathered a lot of white folk to the area. Eventually the business men got the Indians to leas portions of their land till the Indians didn't have much but a few trading posts in town, the little village and some woodsy areas scattered around the town.  
Jo says that her people don't mind as long as the land is taken care of and not abused. One of the business men was a real jerk of a guy and used the portions he leased as a land fields for toxic waist, he was making a lot of money from bigger businesses to discard their toxic waist.  
  
I heard a knock on the door and glanced at the clock setting on the floor, 7:12. If it was dad I would be very surprised at dad and disappointed that it wasn't Jo. What I saw when I opened the door though startled me a even more then if dad had been there though.  
A tall girl with jet black hair, brown almond shaped eyes and an oval shaped face stared at me. She had on a baseball uniform, so did the three boys standing behind her.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked.  
  
A short boy with dark hear smiled at me, "Hi I'm Tum Tum these are my brothers Rocky and Colt, and our friend Miyo."   
The boy that Tum Tum indicated was Rocky spoke next, "Jo told us that someone moved into this house and we thought we'd give you a hand moving in."  
"Hiya, we'd be glad to help if you need it." Colt says.  
  
"Jo, where is she, is she coming?" I respond. If they where friends of Jo they must be cool, though Miyo isn't as pretty as Jo. I don't think so any way.  
The thought crossed my mind that this new girl has the same name as my half sister, but I push it back out of my mind, it must be just coincident.  
  
"Yes, where did she says she was going Rocky?" Miyo answered, she spoke with a weird accent and barely opened her mouth to speak.  
"Shhh it's a surprise." Tum Tum reminds her before looking at me and weanking. I can only hope that it was a good weank and wait to find out later.  
"Soooo can we help you?" Rocky asks again arching an ear brow.  
  
"Sure thanks..." I lead the way to the moving truck, the movers drove it over this morning while mom and I road in the car, after they had unloaded the heavy stuff they road with mom back to the house to load the secant truck. I locked up the truck in our new drive when it started raining this after noon. So I had to dig in my pockets for a minute or two before I could open up the back and we got busy unloading it.  
  
I wasn't sure what to say to these people, I didn't just want to tell them where to put stuff and sound like a slave driver when they where being nice volunteering like this. So I just sort of staid quite for a while and picked up a box.  
The boy named Rocky, who looks to be the oldest, start getting the others organized telling Tum Tum to open the house door for me, Colt to help him with a small desk, and Miyo to get a box.  
  
I thanked Tum Tum for getting the door and make my way to my room.   
Tum Tum fallowed, "need me to open another door?"   
"Nah, my bed room door is propped open... You can help me get my models set up though." I answered. He seamed okay with that idea and started asking me about my model collection. 


End file.
